Collision
by my black crimson rose
Summary: A series of embarrassing encounters set in a University (Dorm) setting. Say hello to Co-ed floors and the constant possibility of maybe (just maybe) that cute boy would end up walking into the girls showers by accident.
1. Chapter 1

The thing about living on a Co-ed dorm floor was if and when mistakes happened, they happened embarrassingly big. Or at least in the case for Blake. It started out with her parents choosing a gender neutral name for her, and raising her in a gender neutral environment. Or at least that's what they thought they were doing.

Growing up Blake did have the mixture of girl toys and boy toys. But while Blake's friends dressed in dresses and wore pretty bows of a variety of feminine colours Blake had clothing that was a 'gender neutral colour'. Now that she was older she can look back and say "nice try Mum and Dad," at their efforts. But growing up, and even now, Blake wanted to wear hair bows, skirts, dresses, and fancy cleavage revealing shirts. The cleavage part only really came into effect after she developed a nice rack.

And she did get to start indulging in feminine clothing... in grade nine. By then the boys all thought that she was just one of the guys and 'friend-zoned' her; she couldn't even say "I like you" to her crushes without getting it brushed off and "I liked you too, man." It was honestly extremely annoying.

While don't get her wrong, raising your child to be gender neutral is fantastic! Just y'know... listen to your kid when they say "Mum, Dad, can I start wearing dresses and skirts now." Her mother had played it off to her succumbing to peer pressure. As you can see it wasn't the fact that she was raised to be open in her gender, and in extension her sexuality, it was more the fact that her parents weren't listening to her.

And that's pretty much how it started. It shouldn't have been much of a problem seeing as Blake moved away from home for school and is currently in a dorm on campus (actually moving into a dorm on campus). Cue the parties, the drunken nightly adventures, the boys, the kissing and the sex! Just what Blake was actually waiting for. Eighteen years old and she hasn't even kissed a boy!

Her parents said that they had already deposited her stuff in her dorm while she was out getting her student card and other fun stuff like that. With a paper in hand, a full stomach and her parents driving back home (about six hours away. Thank you!) Blake stepped into her dorm building. She glanced at the paper and then to the numbers beside the doors- most of them were open and welcoming as the students mingled and got to know each other and settle into their environment.

It was a mistake on her part- totally a mistake on her part!

She walked into the dorm room and glanced up from the paper. Her cheeks flushed and her body froze. There was a **boy** in this room. There was a **shirtless** boy in this room! The auburn haired male turned to face her with a raised brow. The light brought her attention to his chest- _"Oh god," _those were nipple rings. An incredible urge to lick them sent her stomach into a frenzy. On top of all the tattoos covering his upper arms, back and pectoral, the guy actually had body piercings. That was... that was so incredibly hot.

The auburn haired male smirked; the corner of his lips pulling up to show teeth and his gaze dropped. She may have subconsciously puffed out her chest slightly when his gaze travelled to that area. His maroon eyes seemed to take her in to the very shoes that she was wearing before moving back up (and again she may or may not have taken a deep breath when his eyes passed over her breasts).

His face seemed to soften slightly then, "name's Adam. I'm a second year," he drawled out. Even his voice was attractive!

This was not her room, Blake suddenly realized. Her roommate was a girl named Yang, also a first year... and y'know, a girl. She smacked herself with the paper to hide her flustered face, "Blake, and this is not my room. I'm so sorry!" She rushed out before turning and jogging from the room... and to the room on the exact opposite of the hall.

Her room was to the right, not the left.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time they bumped into each other it was... painful and literal.

She was glancing down at her books in her hand, trying to balance them again as she pocketed her student card and phone in the back pocket of her jeans. She glanced up then, letting out a shocked yelp when they collided. His hand gripped her back to hold her against him, a few of her books spilling to the floor. Her eyes were level with his chest, and her cheeks darkened as she tilted her head up to get a look at male.

She noticed the smug smirk on his lips then his maroon eyes. "Sorry," she glanced back down to his chest now pushing against it to get some distance.

Adam smirked, "I was looking at my phone," he tilted his head to the side to get a better look at her face. "We'll blame this one on me, alright?" He winked and removed his hands from her back, stepping back so he could begin to collect up the fallen books.

Blake's cheeks reddened further and she quickly dropped to her knees to begin to help him gather up the mess. "You don't need to help me pick this up," she avoided eye contact with him as she plucked the last book up from the floor.

Adam handed over the books that he had collected, "I'm using it as an excuse." The man stood up at that, brushing the dirt and dust from his pant legs.

"An excuse for what?" she inquired before standing up as well. Unlike Adam she didn't try to brush the seemingly imaginary dust and dirt from her legs, she was just going to go to her room and hang around with Yang until they went out for dinner.

"To talk to you longer," he shrugged. He made it seem so easy; that grin of his made her heart race and her cheeks heat. He must have had a lot of practice- that's the only thing that Blake could come up with. It couldn't be his natural self, it just had to be from experience. And Blake found that hot, incredibly hot.

Maybe it was because she lacked experience in romance and anything even hinting at that possibility. It would make sense, if she were to dive further into that line of thought, that even flirting was so difficult for her. "Why would you need an excuse for that?" she hugged the books to her chest and tilted her body to the side. She felt like tucking a hair behind her ear, but didn't trust herself not to drop the books if she moves her arms again.

Adam shrugged, "last time you bolted," he teased. Or, Blake assumed he was teasing her. That crooked grin of his mixing with that devilishly styled hair and piercing eyes were getting her all confused. Should she be turned on? Should she not? She wasn't sure.

"Last time you were shirtless," she replied with a raise of her brow and a cock of her hip.

He chuckled, lips pulling up into a grin now. A true one, not that crooked grin that looked more a smirk than anything. "Oh is that it then?" his voice dropped then, the fingers of his left hand toying with the hem of his shirt. "I can change that," he winked.

The black haired girl flushed, "I will run away," she mumbled unable to hide her flustered face this time around. "Please don't," she added.

He tsked, rolling his eyes dramatically, "what a shame." She glanced back up at him at that. His grin softened, "don't be a stranger Blake. I would love to talk to you more, unfortunately I have a class I'm running late to."

Blake smiled, "then go to class slacker." The slacker part was a slip of the tongue, she had felt like saying it and it seems like she had. Adam scoffed, his knuckles brushing against the skin of her arm as he passed.

The second meeting went a lot better than the first; she was grinning to herself as she opened her dorm room where Yang was sitting there waiting. "So I see you've got yourself a crush on our neighbor. Nice choice," the blonde girl teased. Blake glared throwing her pillow at her roomie.


	3. Chapter 3

Count her lucky stars—much to her embarrassment. With a fluffy white towel tucked under her arms and a bag with all her toiletries and clothes hanging from her shoulder Blake stopped dead in her tracks with the door closing heavily behind her. She would like to remind everyone every time this story would resurface that it was completely due to the fact that she had just woken up and decided that it was a perfect time for a shower. It didn't help that the layout of her floor was idiotic and the male and female showers were right beside each other. Seriously, who planned that?

He raised a brow at her entrance, "we really need to stop meeting like this," he said with a smirk. One of his hands checking on the knot that was keeping his towel in place around his naked hips. Blake blinked, her mind not yet working at the speed that it was normally at. She stared at him, squinting her eyes at him. "Blake, you're in the boys showers," he spoke again the other corner of his lips pulling up to form a grin. She was far to precious when like this—perfect.

She turned pulling the door open and glanced up at the sign on the door. She blinked owlishly, the sign seemed to kick start her brain and the gears began to turn. She glanced back at Adam and her face darkened, "I'm so so sorry!" She blushed rushing out of the male showers and into the girls—which, again were right beside each other.

Yang turned at her entrance, "you left before me, where the hell were you hiding?" She was hooking her bag filled with clothes and accessories on the hook by the stall. She pulled out a bottle of shampoo and a bottle of conditioner as she regarded the black hair girl as she scurried to the stall beside her.

"I walked into the boys showers," Blake replied with a blush, the image of the tattooed man still burning in her vision each time she closed her eyes. "Annnd, I saw Adam in there," she pressed her face against the dividers.

Yang's eyes widened, "did you see anything?" she grinned wickedly a twinkle in her eyes as she regarded her roommate in a new light. "And why aren't you there still? You could be climbing all up against that smexy piece of male specimen and getting it on—you should really go back there and at least get that boy's number."

Blake blush darkened, "what? No! I didn't even see much! Just his chest—you know just the tattoos and the piercings," she pulled the curtain closed and undressed. She stuffed her pyjamas into the corner and stepped into the shower area and closed that section off as well.

"I know about the tattoos but this is the first time I've heard about the piercings, and trust me I talk to his roommate," Yang's voiced over the sound of rushing water. The water ran from both their shower stalls and into the drain between their stalls. "Tell me what kind of piercings they are, did he get his collar bone pierced? I hear those a new big thing now—but I honestly would think he—"

"His nipples," Blake blurted out loudly. The other stall got quiet, the sounds of water hitting the tiled ground sounded for moments before the curtain for her shower jerked open and Yang's blonde head of hair could be seen. Blake screeched gripping the curtain to her chest and front. "What the hell, Yang!?"

Yang ignored the last part, "did you feel them? How did they look? Were they sexy? Did you lick them? I heard that they could make your nipples more sensitive, or so I'm told. I kinda want one for that reason—but seriously, why didn't you just jump in the shower with him?" The blonde fired question after question at him, and Blake just wanted to shower in peace. Was that truly too much to ask?

"I'll tell you everything I can, just please let me shower!" Blake begged with a pout on her lips. Yang stared at her, eyes narrowing. The brunette believed in those few seconds where only the sound of water splattering and rushing down the drain filled the room that Yang wouldn't let this go.

Yang's forefinger and middle pointed to her eyes as she squinted at her, "you better," and she flicked her wrist towards Blake in a _I'm watching you_ motion. Blake nodded quickly, anything to get Yang back to her own shower and Blake left in peace. "Good, we'll talk about this in our room!"


	4. Chapter 4

Two trays clattered beside them causing both girls to pause in their chatter. "I figured you might start avoiding me after that little incident," his voice cut in. His chin resting on his palm, his smirk causing her to fluster. Blake turned her head away from him to glare at Yang on the other side of the table.

"I wouldn't allow her to do that, hot stuff" Yang beamed, winking at the pair on the opposite side of the table. Blake glared at her roommate, then at Adam when he laughed. Yang turned her head to the right, kissing the air, "Hello to you as well Junior." The large man beside her smiled his cheek puffing out as he chewed his food.

"I've been thinking," Adam voiced turning his attention back to Blake, "you and I should go out and grab something to eat sometime. I mean you've nearly seen everything I've had to offer, I think its only fair." The black haired girl was torn, torn between wanting to laugh, blush, or duck under the table and dig a tunnel back to her room and just die there. She did neither, settling with hiding her face behind her hands while Yang snorted in amusement.

"That was weak," Junior stated smugly. Glad to see that Adam's lady game was failing—it was about time he was able to see some of his epic fails. Roman typically was the one that rode wing-man in the lady situations.

Adam grimaced, "I'm used to showing them the goods after I've asked them out, not before. Its a little new, so shut up shithead you can't ask a girl out for shit." Junior glared, the gears in his brain grinding as they turned.

"Pick me up at eight tomorrow night, I'm in the mood for Chinese." Yang grinned at the man beside her. She wasn't one to turn away the possibility of a free dinner—best part though would have to be if she could get Blake to agree. "You and Adam are more than welcome to join us," the blonde raised a brow in her roommate's direction.

_Ooh, Chinese. _Blake bit at the corner of her lip as she thought it over. She loved Chinese, and it wasn't like this would be an actual date. "Sure, sounds good," she smiled cheeks only barely tinting in a light pink hue.

Yang had stuffed her in the booth before _suggesting_ that Adam should take the spot beside her, he had rolled his eyes at her actions claiming that that's what he was planning on doing anyways. "Junior and I are going to get our food first, you guys stay here watch my shit and flirt a bit—kay?" Yang's personality, her confidence more so than anything, was both refreshing and draining for Blake. Blake loved the fact that her friend and roommate could say the things she longs to say so easily, annoyed as well though. Like, for example, the fact that she was sitting here with this attractive boy that in turn found her attractive as well was so new... so scary that Blake didn't know what to say to him. This was the boy she keeps making a fool out of herself in front of!

"So, first date in your University experience?" Adam voiced, leaning against the back rest.

Blake shook her head, "first date ever, actually," she huffed to herself. It wasn't like she hadn't tried going out on dates, just... no one wanted to go out on one with her before.

"No shit, really?" the disbelief in his voice made her heart flutter and insides feel all warm and fluffy. It felt good—he actually was surprised by this.

Her cheeks darkened but her lips pulled up into a huge grin. "Yeah, I shit you not. A lot of people thought that I was either a boy or a really weird girl in the earlier part of grade school. The guys kinda considered me as one of their own, and well... the guys don't date their 'boyz'," Blake rolled her eyes at the memory, typically these thoughts left a bitter taste in her mouth and an ache in her heart—the memories would play like a shitty movie reel of one rejection after the other. But this time it was different.

Adam winced, "that sounds really shitty." From there the topics open for conversation were open, and pertaining to anything. They continued to chat while they got up to get their own food when the pair had returned, Blake had piled some food on his plate much to his shock.

"I don't have any room left on my plate and you had some room right there that you weren't filling quick enough," she had grinned before turning her back to him and returning to the table with her spoils. Adam had shook his head at her fondly, adding a few more things to his plate before following the path that she had went.

With Junior and Yang at the table, Blake wasn't as open as before. She still talked and laughed at the right times, but for the most part she spent eating her food and stealing the pile of food that she had piled on Adam's plate. Their dinner was reaching a closing, "want to go exploring?" Blake inquired as she zipped up her sweater.

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded at Junior waving him off as he and Yang made their way towards the car. "See you back at the room," he called out to the larger man.

They took a right from the restaurant, following the sidewalk were they then took a left. Blake's hand gripped his elbow, her other hand gesturing as she spoke. The breeze picking up the tips of her hair, blowing to too and fro in gentle wisps. He grasped her hand in his, pushing her hand down his arm to his wrist where he had let go over her. She stopped talking, glancing down at her hand where she brought her fingers down to weave through his fingers. She looked away from him then, her cheeks hot. "Hey look a park," she grinned and began to pull him towards the swings.

She had let go of his hand to take the metal chains into hand, sitting on the seat and kicking her feet out. "You're wearing a dress," Adam voiced staring at her cream colour legs before returning to her face.

She grinned and shrugged, "I'm aware, but I don't care really." She gestured for him to join her on the swing beside her and he did, kicking his feet out. He had asked her a question, followed by another and another. And she had answered, asking him a couple as well—until growing bored of the swing set and jumping off. She had took off running, laughing loudly when Adam tore after her. She had leaped onto the play structure and climbing up to the upper levels. He jumped onto one of the lower level landings, shocking the young woman but causing her smile to widen. "You think you can catch me?" she teased leaning back against one of the bars.

Adam shook his head, "I already have. You just don't know it." Blake made a dive to the slide just as Adam's last leap landing right beside her. His arms wrapping around her middle as pushing them both down the slide.

Adam shifted when the reached the bottom, his leg tangling with her's with one arm still holding her against him. She stopped breathing, holding her breath at the look he was giving her. He was looking at her lips, his head tilting slightly. Calculating, and she could see it. He was holding himself back, leaning forward slowly... and then his eyes met her's and the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I've never dated anyone before. Never been on a date, never even had my first kiss." The spell was broken, he was beginning to pull back again. His chest no longer pressed against her's. "It's not for a lack of trying... it was just that I was always viewed as '_just one of the guys'_ and I never know how to act around the guys that I like because of that. But I've already told you that," she grimaced covering her face with her hand.

Adam sat up then, chuckling lightly, "you're nervous. It's perfectly fine Blake," he glanced back at her smiling slightly when her yellow eyes glanced up at him. "I'm not mad, seriously."

"But you're disappointed," she stated sitting up as well. She felt awkward laying down while he sat up.

"Stuff happens, Blake. Its nothing to worry about. If something's gonna happen it'll just happen, don't worry about it. Ask me a question about anything, might get you to stop sweating the small stuff," he grinned.

She ground her teeth together but sighed heavily, "So what other piercings do you have?"

The man grinned, "oh wouldn't you like to know," his voice deep. Blake's jaw dropped and so did her gaze, focusing on his jean covered crotch with a blush on her cheeks. Her eyes darting back to his face, "it's for you do find out."

On the way back to the dorm the pair had taken a tumble into the main fountain. They had left dripping wet and laughing nearly hysterically, Blake's mascara begin to run. She had laughed leaning against the wall beside her door her smile causing his stomach to flop. He rested an arm against the wall behind her, the texture of the wall digging into his elbow as he bowed his head to brush their noses together.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she gripped each side of his face, sealing their lips together with a moan. Finally, finally she was kissing someone. He tilted his head, hitting better against her as he pushed forward his body pressing against her and the wall solid again her back. She opened her mouth before he had even pressed his tongue against her lips. A metal ball pushed against her tongue and clinking against the back of her teeth. She pulled away at that, "you have your tongue pierced?"

He glared at her, "we were kissing." He tangled a hand into the wet hair at the back of her head, pulling attention back to kissing when he licked into her mouth continuing where he was interrupted.


	5. Chapter 5

It was shocking how just one hallway kiss could change so many things. And also, not all that much change happened. Take today for example:

Monday:

-Blake wakes up at 7:15AM; swipes at her phone once without even opening her eyes.

-At 7:20AM the alarm goes off; Blake swipes at her phone again without opening her eyes. By this time Yang has returned to the dorm room with a towel around her head. Sometimes she shows up a little earlier from her shower, and if that's the case then she laughs at the scene.

-At 7:30AM Blake leaves the covers with her third and final alarm blaring.

-She doesn't take a shower Monday mornings, she took one Sunday night. So she pads over to her dresser and changes into a skirt and button up purple blouse and black vest. She may or may not have stumbled while rolling up her pantyhose (read: she tripped four times). After that she applies makeup (foundation, powder, eyeshadow, eyeliner, lipstick, mascara. Exactly in that order), making faces at herself all the while. She finishes at 8AM.

-Both Yang and Blake leave the room at 8:10AM after stepping into their shoes of choice for today (both went with heels)

-8:20AM they grab a bagel and a coffee and head to their lecture

-8:30AM the pair take their seats in the lecture hall and either begin or finish their meal.

-8:36AM the professor walks in, late as always, and begins the lecture after another minute (or two) or set up

-10:35AM lecture lets out and the two girls leave the room together

Now this is where the routine deviates. For the past two months Blake would go back to the dorm room until 1:30PM. She had a class at 1:45 in the middle of campus and the tunnels around that area tended to get a little confusing. But after that date with Adam, well...

Yang waved Blake off, checking her phone as she rounded the corner. "Hey," Blake smiled up at the man leaning against the wall directly in front of the door she just came out of. Adam leaned forward, meeting her halfway. Blake couldn't help but grin at the motion, their lips sealing together in a quick peck. "You didn't have to wait for me," she said this every Monday as their fingers weaved together and he took her books from her.

Adam only just shrugs at this now; he does it because he wants to and not because he has to. She knew this only after hearing it for the past few weeks each and every time she'd meet up with the man. He would roll his eyes as he hugged her against his chest, as if the question insulted him.

"Did you eat?" he says instead and Blake nods in reply. A yawn escapes his mouth, pulling it wide and Blake could see the ball of his tongue piercing glint in the light.

"Did you?" Adam only blinks, it seems that he hadn't had enough sleep or coffee this morning. But he did say that he had two ten page essays due this week, one of which wasn't yet done even though it was due Tuesday (at exactly 4:40PM). "Adam, did you eat?" she repeated as they stepped into the cooling air. Fall was nearing its end and making way for winter.

She'd have her first set of exams soon, she had lucked out and didn't have any midterms to write. She counted her lucky stars on that gift every day during the time that Adam and Yang were studying. She watched him sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose far to many times for that to be natural. And Yang, well the blonde had tossed books and papers around at midnight the day before one of her exams (Blake couldn't remember what it was exactly at this very moment).

"I'll grab something to eat before my class," he finally replied. There were bags under his eyes, she noted as she tighten her hold on his hand. He yawned again and that was it.

"We're going back to the dorm and you're going to bed," she told him sternly, stopping just in front of him so she could glare at him properly. He only sighed, allowing her to drag him across campus and into the dorm building then into the elevator to the seventh floor and finally into her room where he went willingly into her bed.

She only cracked a smile as she curled up into the too tiny bed for two adults. Her arms holding him against her chest, fingers weaving through his hair. Her nails scratched up from the back of his head to the crowd, hair ruffling up with each movement.

Adam snorted out what sounded like a laugh, his lips moving against her neck. Blake scoffed in return, not picking up what he was saying. "Just close your eyes and go to sleep," she whispered, kissing the man's fluffed up hair as she continued on with her petting. His arms tightened their hold on her as he settled, finally, breath tickling her throat as his breathing finally began to even out.

She expected him to hold out longer than that.

But if this is what two days with about three hours of sleep gets you then... well, its only natural. Blake kissed his hair, and shut her eyes. She was up early, alright, and she had some serious time to kill. It wasn't like this wasn't what she'd be doing on a regular Monday at this time!

...Just with less company.

His phone was vibrating in his pocket; Blake grumbled something to her bed partner and he grunted in reply. He started to move, pinching against parts of her that made her hiss between clenched teeth. He stopped moving, pawing at the phone blindly and staring at the device with eyes unfocused. "I have to go to class," his voice cracked and thick with exhaustion.

"M'kay," Blake yawned, body stretching and taking up the bed as he left. "Are you up for dinner, or are you going straight to bed after this?" She figured that he wouldn't eat after class, but didn't want to actually go forth and make plans without making sure.

"Bed," his mouth pulled wide in a large yawn and Blake wouldn't be surprised if it was painful as well. "Fuck food, I'll eat tomorrow," she rolled her eyes at his response, before pulling him down for one more peck. "See you tomorrow, Bae," his lips brushed against her's as he spoke. She nodded, pushing his face away with a pout.

She should really leave too.

The door clicked shut behind him and he could hear him walk down the hall way in those heavy boots of his; he was always so loud when he was tired. Well, not talking wise, but anything dealing with the rest of his body was. He walked loud, yawned loud, ate/drank loud, got dressed loud... everything about him was loud, and the lack of sleep only seemed to empathize that fact.

Everything but that damn voice of his.

She slowly pulled herself out of bed ten minutes after he left, rolling her shoulders before standing. She only had this last class and then she could do whatever the hell she wanted. Well, within reason seeing that Adam was cutting her off for today. She giggled to herself; things weren't changing too much after all.

Her morning routine was still the same, and so was her classes. Yang was still a constant annoyance (the good kid), still prying into Blake's blossoming relationship with the older student. And she still made an idiot out of herself around Adam. Slightly lessened but only due to the fact that she saw him daily and she could only make an ass out of herself so many times.

She was hopping that that would change soon enough—she's had enough of making a twit out of herself, thanks.


End file.
